Schottky devices include a Schottky junction formed between a semiconductor layer and a metal layer. The Schottky devices are characterized by a lower forward voltage drop and a faster switching action compared with general PN junction diodes.
Silicon carbide (SiC) is a wide-gap semiconductor material with a forbidden band gap between 2.35 eV and 3.28 eV. A SiC-based semiconductor is thermally, chemically and mechanically stable and is suitable for applications where high power, high speed, high temperature are required.
New devices and processes that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications in semiconductor field are desirable.